Nota de emergencia Emergency note
by Darksniels
Summary: Bien, Es una propuesta, noticia, Lean y sabrán, esta escrita en español e ingles para asi poder aumentar nuestro rango de propagacion Well, it's a proposal, news, read it and would know, is written in Spanish and English to be able to increase our range so propagation


Buenas a todos, Gleek y lectores de esta nota.

Recientemente me he enterado (al igual de como muchos de ustedes pudieron hacerlo también de una terrible noticia que me a desgarrado completamente, y esta consta de que nuestra serie Glee podría ser cancelada. Muchos de ustedes dirán, "Toda serie Televisiva está expuesta a cancelación o "Se venía viendo con los rating que a logrado", pero esta vez la alarma parece estar siendo totalmente verdadera.

Por ahora según los medios notifican que Glee está cayendo en la posibilidad SERIA de cancelación justamente en medio de la cuarta temporada (Según se estipula si el rating hace caída libre seria cancelado en alrededores del capítulo 13 de la temporada) y eso, tanto a mí, como a muchos de ustedes nos afectaría totalmente, (¿Cómo podrían dejarnos sin Glee, y peor aún, en medio de una temporada que transcurre.

Por eso, tenemos que estar preparados, (no hablo que cometamos suicidio colectivo, Lol) hablo de que si se llega a cancelar la serie (y roguemos al destino de que no suceda) creáramos una especie de sociedad donde podamos ser las luces de la continuidad de Glee.

Muchos lo harían como siempre se a hecho, usa su propia imaginación y crea sus propias historia, donde hace lo que le venga en gana, y que aun asi siempre son bien recibidas por las persona.

Pero, por dios (Atenea, Chuck Norris, Jesús cristo, Steve hoking, Zeus, Umbrella, Samael, o lo que sea), hablo de un !GRAN PROYECTO!, quiero que todos nosotros nos unamos, creo que muchos por aquí somos buenos en muchas cosas, unos dibujan, otros saben de diseños, otros componen, tocan instrumentos o muchas otras cosas, pero teniendo en común todos, que nos gusta este tipo de medio, la literatura aunque sea sin fines de lucro, solo por satisfacción, y por ultimo de que a todos nos gusta Glee.

Volvamos al escenario principal nuestra sociedad. Unámonos todos (los que estén de acuerdo y los que quieran ayudar) hagamos algo como hacen las personas que nos traen Glee semanalmente a nuestra presencia, creemos un equipo, donde todo el mundo ayude a crear una historia para continuar nuestro queridísimo Glee. Hablo de crear nuestra propia parcela principal, Oneshots, o hasta Spicn off´s fuera de nuestra parcela, cosas así y por el estilo.

Creo que muchos podríamos colaborar, aportaríamos ideas para cada capítulo, haremos publicaciones semanales, mensuales, eso se verá si se continua y aprueba este proyecto. No importa si hacemos Boys love, o Girls love o solo historias amorosas entre lo que podríamos decir "parejas normales" (Según la sociedad, yo veo normal a toda pareja amorosa que se quiera y respete), pero eso entrara posteriormente entre nuestros reglamentos y cosas por el estilo.

Me baso principalmente en que si muchas persona, todo un elenco y muy amplio puede hacer una gran serie como Glee, ¿Porque no podríamos hacer lo mismo nosotros?, claramente esto hay que medirlo muy pacífica y profundamente entre nosotros mismos (repito, quien quiera y quien pueda) Claramente, tenemos que tener en participación unos mediadores, que vendrían siendo administradores, que serían elegidos debido a varias condiciones (dispuestas después a tratar junto a la cantidad de estos) un líder principal, dos sub líderes y cinco administradores, Que vendrían siendo los principales jerárquicamente. Que tal, también, tener moderadores, que cumplan con las leyes de nuestra sociedad (Cambien dispuestas a establecerse más tarde) unos ilustradores, compositores y diversas sub ramas (iguales de relevantes)

Crearíamos una cuenta especial, "Gleeks Productores" (un nombre recién invitado por mi, también dispuesto a cambios dependiendo de lo que queramos o sugiramos) la cuenta, principalmente solo tendrían aseso los siete puestos principales (esto también se debe de planear con exactitud) y ellos deben de tener la mayor responsabilidad y COMUNICACION/CONEXION entre los demás miembros lectores, seguidores, entre otros, ya que en una sociedad donde no está una relación bien entablada entre sus participantes solo está destinada a un solo resultado, El desastre.

° ¿Qué pasa si no tienes un puesto como escritor oficialmente otorgado?

- No importa, ya que TODAS LAS IDEAS SON BIENVENIDAS, un capitulo, sugerencias, ideas y si notamos un potencial, o un deseo incontrolable de participar, te podríamos asignar un puesto oficial de escritor, siendo desde primer grado, hasta de tercera categoría ( Cosa que aún no he pensado mucho, ósea queda a establecer, y no se preocupen, debido a su desempeño, aumentaran, e intentaremos no rebajar)

° Yo no sirvo para escribir, soy un total desastre, ¿en qué puedo ayudar si quiero participar en este proyecto lo máximo posible?

- Bien, nosotros decidiremos en que puedes ayudarnos, no necesariamente debes escribir, puedes ayudarnos a ilustrar, o componer, o imaginar y si hasta tienes una gran voz y talento, quien sabe, tal vez seas decidido a ser parte de nuestro elenco de cantantes de las maravillosas canciones de nuestros compositores o hasta ya famosas. Ups, lo del elenco de estudio se me escapo, se supone que sería una sorpresa, pero estoy muy emocionado y no puedo parar de escribir.

° ¿Las historias, estarán todas en un idioma?

- Según mis planes, Nopididu. Quiero crear un grupo de traducción donde publiquemos, las mismas historias, al mismo momento, solo que en un idioma abundantemente hablado por nosotros (por ahora creo que sería solo Español e Inglés)

° ¿Los puestos quien los elige, o como se llegara a ellos?

-Bien, lo que es un misterio para ustedes, para mí también jajaja, sinceramente estoy pensando en cosas desde candidaturas, hasta selección al azar, y claro, si se muestra un gran potencial en su cargo, podría llegar a quedárselo.

Bien, ya no me quedan más ideas por ahora, o de lo que hablar con ustedes, ahorita. Les puedo decir de que mucho somos buenos, y si logramos un acuerdo, seremos un gran grupo, hasta con un Blog y cosas así (posiblemente) Yo soy un estudiante de Literatura, pero aún tengo que ejercer estudios secundarios (aburrido :/ ) Todos los puntos de vista, comuníquenlos en críticas, mensajes privados, o hasta por correos (Que por cierto es Diegojorgelagos )

Únanse a esta iniciativa del proyecto, discutiremos todo con el paso del tiempo, espero haberles cautivado a ayudar y participar, ya saben, no obligamos a nadie, espero que lleguemos a ser grandes y exitosos, todo será definido con el tiempo.

Gracias por su Valiosa atención, tiempo y ayuda.

Adios, Darksniels

* * *

Hi all, Gleek and readers of this note.

Recently I heard (just how many of you could also do a terrible news to me completely torn, and this includes our series Glee may be canceled. Many of you will say, "Everyone is exposed to TV series canceled or "It came with the rating seeing that accomplished," but this time the alarm seems to be totally true.  
So far as the media reported that Glee is falling into the serious possibility of cancellation right in the middle of the fourth season (As provided if the rating does free fall would be canceled in vicinity of Chapter 13 of the season) and that both me as many of you totally affect us, (How could leave us without Glee, and worse, in the midst of a season that passes.  
Therefore, we must be prepared, (not talking to commit collective suicide, Lol) I mean that if you get to cancel the series (and pray to the destination that will not happen) we created a kind of society where we can be lights Glee continuity.  
Many would like to always be done, use your imagination and make their own history, where does what he wants, and yet always well received by the person.  
But, by god (Athena, Chuck Norris, Jesus Christ, Steve Hoking, Zeus, Umbrella, Samael, or whatever), I mean a! Great project!, I want us all to come together, I think many here are good in many ways, a draw, others know of designs, other components, play instruments or many other things, but all have in common, we like this type of media, literature albeit nonprofit, just for satisfaction, and finally that everyone loves Glee.  
Returning to the main stage our society. Let us all (those who agree and those who want to help) do something like make people who bring us our weekly Glee presence, we believe a team, where everyone helps create a story to continue our beloved Glee. I speak of creating our own main plot, oneshots, or until Spicn off's outside our plot and stuff like that.  
I think many could collaborate, aportaríamos ideas for each chapter, do weekly, monthly, that will be continued and if approved this project. Whether we love Boys or Girls love or just love stories between what we might say "normal couples" (According to the company, I see normal loving couple all you want and respect), but that subsequently entered between our regulations and stuff like that.  
I rely mainly on that if many people, a whole cast and very broad can make a big show like Glee, why could not we do the same?, Clearly this must be measured very peaceful and deeply among ourselves (again, whoever and who can) Clearly, we have to venture some mediators, who would come to be managers, who would be elected because of various conditions (after a deal arranged by the amount of these) a main leader, two sub leaders and five administrators, who come to be the main hierarchically. That may also have moderators, complying with the laws of our society (willing to change up later) about illustrators, composers and various sub branches (equal relevant)  
We would create a special account, "Gleeks Producers" (a name for my new guest, also willing to change depending on what you want or sugiramos) account, mainly advisory would only seven major positions (this also must plan accurately) and they should have the greatest responsibility and communication / connection between the other members readers, followers, among others, because in a society where there is a good relationship established between participants is only for an individual result, disaster.  
° What if you have a job as a writer officially granted?  
- It does not matter, because all ideas are welcome, a chapter, suggestions, ideas and if we find a potential, or an uncontrollable desire to participate, you could assign an official position as a writer, and since first grade, third grade up ( Something I have not thought much bone is to establish, and do not worry, because your performance will increase, and we will try not to lower)  
No I'm not good at writing, I'm a total mess, how I can help if you want to participate in this project as much as possible?  
- Well, we will decide in which you can help, do not necessarily have to write, you can help to illustrate, or write, or even imagine, and if you have a great voice and talent, who knows, maybe you're determined to be a part of our cast of singers the wonderful songs from our up and famous composers. Oops, study cast I escaped, is supposed to be a surprise, but I'm very excited and I can not stop writing.  
° Are the stories, are all in a language?  
- According to my plans, Nopididu. I want to create a group where we publish the translation, the same stories at the same time, in a language only spoken abundantly for us (for now I think it would only Spanish and English)  
° Do who are elected positions, or as it came to them?  
-Well, what is a mystery to you, for me too lol, honestly I'm thinking of things from candidates, to random selection, and of course, if shown great potential in office, could keep it.

Well, I have no more ideas for now, or else to talk to you, right now. I can tell you that much we are good, and if we agree, we will be a large group, to a Blog and things like that (maybe) I am a student of literature, but I have yet to exert high school (boring :/) All viewpoints, comuníquenlos in reviews, private messages, or even by post (which incidentally is Diegojorgelagos )  
Join this initiative the project, discuss everything with the passage of time, I hope I have captured to help and participate, you know, do not force anyone, I hope we can become great and successful, everything will be defined over time.  
Thank you for your valuable attention, time and support.

Good Bye, Darksniels


End file.
